


Don’t Take It Slow

by DavyJones



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, no fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyJones/pseuds/DavyJones
Summary: Nico is with Lewis and can’t stop praising him in public. Lewis is embarrassed but loves him anyway.





	Don’t Take It Slow

**Author's Note:**

> I miss them so much I needed some kind of fix. Absolutely hate that I can’t do them justice, but hey.  
>   
> I’ve also gotten very good at denying any conflicts that happened between those two so none of this is made it into the fic.

“This is a question for Nico. How do you feel about being only a fraction of a second behind Lewis and missing pole?”

“Ehm, that’s just how our job is. Sometimes you're giving it all, the car is running great but it’s not enough. Lewis was just one with the track, he knew what it wanted, what it needed and reacted accordingly. I’m happy I got P2. Lewis deserves it, good looking guy like him anyway. We’ll see if being hot will help him tomorrow.”

The reported looked at the colleague next to him with a questioning look trying to express his confusion as to why half of that answer was about Lewis but he reverted to shaking his head and listened to the other questions.

\---

"Okay, thank you all, that’s it.”

With a relieved sigh all three of them pushed their chairs back and got up to leave the press room. Sebastian was already way ahead of them as Lewis pushed Nico with his shoulder towards the wall and knocked his knuckles on the side of his head.

“Was that really necessary?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Nico’s smile betrayed his words but Lewis didn’t even see it while he double-checked he didn’t walk them in the wrong direction.

“All that praise? I’m not sure that was professional.”

“Professional momessional… pfff.”

“That’s not even a word.”

“Yes it is. And besides, two sentences maybe. Justified, too.”

“Ya, calling me hot on camera sure was justified.”

“It was, don’t try to tell me you didn’t like it.”

Lewis took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. “Alright Nico, keep telling yourself that.”

\---

“Nico, Jesus Christ, can you shut up for a second, we know you adooooore Lewis, he’s the best looking driver, the nicest man on earth, basically an angel, maybe God himself. Nobody would be possibly able to tell by the way you’re all over him in the garage.”

Lewis was at the front of the car that was carrying them around the track and entertained the audience while Nico bugged his namesake. He had spoken in German, not really to exclude Lewis but so he wouldn’t shut him up while he was gushing about how much he liked his teammate. The other Nico wasn’t having any of it and had replied in English.

The Red Bull’s next to them sneered at Nico and he started to feel bad, so he turned his face and concentrated on the audience as well.

\---

After weighing and grabbing a much needed water bottle, Nico nudged Felipe and smiled brightly. “Wasn’t he great? He was pushing so hard and givin-“

“What?”

The interruption startled Nico who realized Felipe was looking up at him confused.

“Lewis? He did well, don’t you think?”

“Uh. I don’t know. You overtook him, no?”

“Sure, but he was giving it his all, chasing after me!”

“Ah, like he’s giving you his all?”

“Uhmm.. what?” Now it was Nico’s turn to be confused.

“Good-looking guy? Hot? You can’t quit talking about Lewis. What’s going on with you two this week?”

“I don’t know, he’s just a great guy, is all.”

“Mhm, great kisser, too?

Lewis, who had been watching Nico struggle through this conversation from afar now came up behind Nico and huffed. “Getting on great I see. Pestering people again.”

He linked their thumbs together for a second and then they were ushered out of the cool down room.

\---

The three of them squeezed onto the top step of the podium so some people could snap a picture. Lewis pulled Nico closer by the hip instead of having his arm around his shoulder. All of them smelled of alcohol but Nico maybe less so as he spent half of the celebration pouring his champagne down the balcony. The Brit then quickly pulled Nico’s head down to place a kiss on his cap and released him for interviews.

“At the end of the day, he was quicker during the race. He had a better start and managed to stay in the lead.”

“Nico, one last question. Do you think you can repeat your win in Silverstone in two weeks? I very much liked seeing you do well again.”

“Well,.. It’s Lewis’ home circuit, he’s got more experience there and the fans will drive him to give more than his best. I can’t predict anything and I will certainly try my hardest but what can you do when your teammate is guarded by Aphrodite and Nike and who knows which angels.”

The crowd didn’t react and Gerhard Berger looked at someone by the door uncertain what to say.

Lewis kicked Nico's ankle lightly and pulled a face but Nico didn’t seem to care, shrugged, thanked everyone, waved one last time and was gone with Lewis in his tow.

\---

“Nico, please, you’re embarrassing me.”

Nico could tell Lewis wasn’t actually mad but the seriousness in his voice puzzled him. “Am I not right? Are you not a stellar driver? And you love your looks almost as much as I do.”

Lewis laughed, “I’m not saying you’re wrong. I know no one can resist me, especially not you, but how will anyone take me serious when I’m praised like that by someone as biased as you.”

“Uh, they know I’m biased? Don’t worry. Although… they should know I’m right. Otherwise they must be blind.”

“Okay, maybe just for once then? To see if the prince has it in him?” But while saying that he had already pulled Nico closer and ended his sentence with a peck on his lips. The only response was a content hum.

“Love ya.”

Nico would try and tone it down during the following press conference. Maybe.

Behind them, Felipe just shook his head.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was wondering, extremely loosely based on Austria 2015. Basically only positions, that weird long car (with switched seating) and part of Lewis’ podium interview quote.


End file.
